You Were Nothing
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: "YOU confused me! Before this ordeal you were nothing! And NOW-!" Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus Ratings for slash later. Need MOAR of this pair! CHAPTER 4 UP. Slash! Read and Review.
1. Said Too Much

**Warnings: **N/A...for now.

**Summary: **Ever since the Quintesson captured them, Cyclonus has felt something for Ultra Magnus. And he hates it.

**Pairings: **Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus 'cause there ain't enough of it!

**Notes: **I personally love this pair. I don't like the Magnus/Roddy pair because, yes, opposites attract but they usually do not last. And for Primus' sake, these two finish each other's sentences! *Rant is now over*

**References: **Yes, the 'dull relief' line was a jab at 'dull surprise' for those who follow. ^_^ And I am currently reading _The Horsecatcher _so that's why that line was in there. I think that's all right now...

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Transformers. Unfortunately. *makes tally mark on wall for a day* Sigh.

**

* * *

**

Ultra Magnus undoubtedly _hated _his life at the moment. Not only had the small, pitiful space cruiser he'd been flying been shot down, but the Autobot had been stranded on some lifeless, Primus-forsaken planet. And to make matters worse, his comm was currently a useless string of static. Sometimes he loathed this job.

The blue and red mech slumped down in the black dust that dusted the surface of the tiny planet. The brilliant color of his freshly-waxed armor instantly dulled and was soon covered in the ashes. This brought forth curses. And plenty of them.

"I prefer your armor's natural luster opposed to the wax. Not that you care."

Ultra Magnus pivoted sharply to face the Decepticon second, Cyclonus.

"You shot down my ship to tell me _that?"_

"It seemed an appropriate way to get your attention," Cyclonus shrugged.

"You could have called"

"Would you have listened?"

Silence.

"I thought not."

There was a heated silence as Ultra Magnus continued to glare at Cyclonus. He placed his hands on his hips moodily. He was clearly still unhappy about the smoking hole in his ship. And Cyclonus' being here.

"Why are you here, Cyclonus?"

"Must I have a purpose?"

"I had assumed Galvatron sent you here with orders to destroy me by any means possible," he rumbled matter-of-factly.

"I may be loyal to my commanding officer and the Decepticon cause but I am **no one's **slave!" Cyclonus snarled. The purple soldier bristled dangerously with barely controlled anger. Ultra Magnus flinched at the change in tone; he quickly composed himself.

"I thought you said when next we met it would be as soldiers on opposing sides?"

Cyclonus glared at the Autobot as though the look he was giving him could strike him down right there. Well, it got his attention, mused Magnus.

"_You _said that! Or do your memory circuits fail you as well as your logic center?"

"But you agreed," he pointed out, a bit smugly. Cyclonus bit his lip, sharp dentals tearing into the soft plating of his lower lip. Energon blood cut a path on his violet chin. "Hey, easy there." Ultra Magnus reached to wipe away the fluid. Cyclonus stiffened and shied away with a quiet snarl. Ultra Magnus held up his palms in submission. Cyclonus made no move to nurse the self-inflicted wound.

"So…why _did _you shoot me down?" Magnus' tone was softer, quieter, almost a purr. "You never answered that." A pause. "If you never speak to me again, please answer that."

Cyclonus was silent for a long moment, readying his answer.

"The black hole. When the escape pod launched and you were snatched out?"

Ultra Magnus nodded. Cyclonus was encouraged and continued.

"Losing you would not just have been like losing a worthy opponent. But like losing something else I cannot explain." Cyclonus sighed as though the confession had made him tired and drained him of spite.

"You're saying-"

"Let me finish!"

Or not.

"What I am _trying _to say is that _you," _He rammed his index finger into Ultra Magnus' chest. "_You _have confused me! Before this ordeal you were nothing to me! And _now…!" _He spat a string of curses with a hoarse growl of exasperation to punctuate it. "Every time I rush into a border skirmish, every time I'm ordered to kill-" Cyclonus abruptly shut his mouth. He'd said to much as it was. The mech collected himself, picking up the metaphorical pieces of his shattered reserve. With a quick assessment of the situation, he realized just how close he was standing to Ultra Magnus. If he just leaned forward a little ways…He drew back hurriedly.

"May I speak freely now?"

"If you wish," rumbled the flier cautiously, mandatory iciness creeping back into his voice. Ultra Magnus heard it and felt a sense of dull relief prick at his neck.

"Cyclonus…" Said Decepticon folded his arms at the use of his designation. "Are you saying you have feelings for me?"

"I don't think those words ever left my vocoder," he replied hotly. Ultra Magnus ground his denta in frustration.

"Shut up, Cyclonus, and listen to me."

The Decepticon's red optics flashed with a new sense of respect for the Autobot.

"You and I are not younglings. We are not fools. We both know what you're _trying _to say."

Cyclonus tensed as Ultra Magnus approached him slowly, murmuring with unrushed calm. Closer, closer…Cyclonus did not bolt. The scene looked like something from _The Horsecatcher._

"And what is that?" growled the jet. Magnus sighed.

"Stop easing your way around it, Cyclonus." He said this with a gentling tone.

"I can't," said the mech, voice strained. He had to get away from Magnus, because he knew if the Autobot laid one soothing touch on his body he would not be able to turn away.

"Why?" Magnus coaxed.

Cyclonus felt rooted to the surface of the planet. The warrior was reaching a white servo toward his arm, specifically his wrist.

"It would mean admitting weakness. And I would become a traitor." Those scarred fingers were almost at the purple wrist. The were _so close._

"Only you and I have to know."

His fingertips glided over his forearm, over jagged and clean scars alike.

"You and I are not unlike, Magnus."

"I know."

Ultra Magnus' palm glided over Cyclonus' wrist.

"No one can know. And if we do this-"

"We will do it all. And right."

Cyclonus eased his palm into Magnus'. The Decepticon let him interlock their fingers.

"Let this be our meeting place," whispered Ultra Magnus.

"Won't we be missed?"

"Not at night. During battle-"

"Do _not _seek me out if I am injured. Find me only to fight me. We are still Autobot and Decepticon." Cyclonus shifted, growing uncomfortable as Magnus still clutched his hand. After all, tenderness was something never known by Decepticons.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his hand, but he held his gaze firmly. Cyclonus cautiously reached up to trace Magnus' lips. Ultra Magnus stayed as still as the earth beneath them.

"We meet again tomorrow night?" asked Cyclonus in his rumbled, cool voice.

"Uh-huh," Magnus responded dumbly. Cyclonus smirked at the sound of the mech's coolant fans.

"I will help repair your ship then I must leave."

"Mmm…"

Cyclonus grinned wickedly. He took his servo away from Magnus and moved toward the ship.

Sometimes, Magnus thought. Work has its perks.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. It is much appreciated._


	2. Beautiful and Untouched

**Warnings: None yet. There is a kiss in here...Ch. 4 will be filled with teh slash. DRUNKEN slash at that. x3**

**Pairings: **Ultra Magnus/Cyclonus

**Summary: Ultra Mangus and Cyclonus' first date. :3**

**Notes: **Yes, there are references to Any Rynd's Anthem in here. Unfortunately.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Anthem.**

* * *

The next 24 hours were the longest of Cyclonus' life. He was fidgety, uneasy and more aggressive than was usual. The mech received eleven death threats as opposed to his usual five. And his snappish nature earned him two trips to the medbay throughout the course of the solar cycle. Galvatron hadn't appreciated his backtalk.

"Lights out, Cyclonus!" barked Swindle.

Cyclonus growled; he rolled onto his belly and passed his hand in front of the lamp. The light recognized the heat of his palm and clicked off in obedience. Dimming his optics, Cyclonus rubbed the bridge of his nose in anticipation. He slowed his intakes. All he wanted was to race out and meet Magnus _now. _But that was not an option. Patience was key.

It felt like years before the warrior felt the time was right. Cyclonus rose from his berth and slipped out of his room, shutting the door quietly. He eased down the hall without a sound. The mech was a fantastic sight when he moved with such control and grace. He wisely stayed on the outskirts of Trypticon, thankful the monstrous city-beast was deep in recharge. But over the rumblings of music from a nearby party and Trypticon's snoring, Cyclonus' audios picked up on the faintest sound of footsteps. He halted abruptly. The muted footfalls stopped half a second later. Cyclonus was not so easily fooled.

"I know you're there, Sweep," he snarled, whirling on the winged Decepticon. "You've no right to trail your superior." He took in a strong breath; he recoiled at the stench of high-grade and recently purged Energon. Cyclonus smirked; the Sweep shrank and his optics widened in fear.

"D-don't tell Scourge!" he cried. "I will tell no one you were out! I swear!'

Scourge did not allow his Sweeps to drink before a long flight. "They are as useful as _Junkions _when they can do nothing but moan in pain!" he'd once snarled. That day the same drunken Sweep disappeared and the new rule had been laid out very clearly.

"If you do speak of this I will _personally _tell Scourge and watch him rip your wings off! Now _go!"_

The Sweep stumbled away, whimpering fearfully. Cyclonus smirked, satisfaction scrawled on his lips. He laughed, transforming and taking off for the dark planet that beckoned him.

Cyclonus landed lightly on the surface of the planet. The black ashes immediately proceeded to cover his legs. He glared at the substance in disgust.

"Of all the meeting places, you picked the worst, Magnus," he hissed softly, stepping through the ebony desert.

"You were the one who shot me down here."

Cyclonus whipped around to face the Autobot second. He placed his right hand on the corresponding hip indignantly; he wasn't used to being snuck up on.

"But I did not say 'Let this be our meeting place.' That was your doing, Autobot."

Ultra Magnus winced. Cyclonus mentally noted not to refer to him as 'Autobot' when they met. No factions or borders separated them here. It would be foolish to bring the war between them in this place.

"I apologize for identifying you so harshly," he murmured, certain he'd ruined things.

"It's fine. Habit is hard to break." Cyclonus heard the understanding in his voice. He turned to face the mech and nodded in thanks.

"You don't seem to have a trace of ash on you."

"I was scouting the rest of the planet." Ah, like any sensible warrior should do, thought Cyclonus in admiration. "It isn't all wasteland. Come on."

The blue and white mech transformed and led the other mech to a more pleasing, less depressing setting.

Lush blue grass decorated the landscape. Two red moons hung low in the sky, partly covered by gray clouds. An Energon spring was nestled between lovely bronze rocks. Cyclonus raised an optic ridge at the mixing colors. It unsettled him; thoughts of the negative universe flashed in his mind.

"It's odd," remarked Magnus quietly.

"What is?" Cyclonus cupped his palms and scooped up the pure Energon. He was silent until he had finished the purple liquid. Then he let out a breathy moan from the deliciousness that still lingered on his tongue.

"How something can be so cruel and harsh but if someone…looked past that they could find something beautiful, untouched."

Cyclonus rolled his optics despite the warmth that spread across his frame. "Foolish Autobot ramblings."

But he knew Ultra Magnus was smiling, because so was he.

"Where were you schooled?" asked Cyclonus shyly, rocking back on his palms as they stayed beside the Energon spring.

"For a long time I wanted to attend Crystal City's engineering school. In the end I decided the Kaonian Military School was a much better fit." Ultra Magnus sighed softly. "All my friends attended school in Iacon. I was alone in Kaon."

"You must have been sought out for companionship," insisted Cyclonus.

"Yeah, in the berth," Magnus said off-handedly.

"So you've interfaced?"

"Yes." Cyclonus did not seem bothered. "Have you?"

The virginal blush that crept over the Decepticon's face told Magnus everything. Magnus smiled and reached up to trace his jaw. Cyclonus instinctively flinched away, but he found that affectionate touch was intoxicating. He rubbed his cheek over Magnus' palm with a soft purr. Magnus chuckled deep in his throat; Cyclonus smiled.

"Why do you stay with the Decepticons? Things could be so much different if you became an Autobot, Cyclonus."

The Decepticon sighed dejectedly.

"I have considered it. But it is unrealistic."

They shared a pained look. Cyclonus even leaned into Magnus when the mech put his arm around him.

"I will take you in if you change your mind."

"I know you would. But Rodimus Prime would question your actions."

"Roddy would understand."

"Roddy?" he snarled, jerking away.

"That has been his nickname since birth."

"I will _not _be an interface partner for you to toss aside like a toy when you are done with me!"

"Cyclonus, you know I don't think that little of you!" he cried.

Cyclonus bristled, optics molten rubies of distrust. He would not be humiliated and abandoned. But Ultra Magnus was so adamant about caring. And the other mech was beautiful against the like colors of the landscape…

It was as if a madness seized Cyclonus. He molded his lips with Magnus'. Ultra Magnus let out one breath, and that breath was a moan, before accepting Cyclonus' kiss. They pulled each other closer, though it seemed closer was not possible.

It was a long time before they broke apart. Silence engulfed them; Cyclonus broke it first.

"We must go before we are missed," rumbled the Decepticon.

"Yeah." Magnus was clearly crestfallen. "Again tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it already." Cyclonus smiled, standing and walking away. "I will see you soon, Ultra Magnus."

"Soon," he echoed. "Not soon enough, Cyclonus."

The purple soldier looked over his shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

_Read and Review. Or I will find you. O.o I loved this chapter. Ch. 3 is a slow chapter, mind you. It's a filler before I get to Ch. 4._


	3. SplitSecond

**Summary: **Rodimus tries to get Ultra Magnus to talk. It does not end well.

**Pairings: Ultra Magnus/Cyclonus; hinted Rodimus/multiples**

**Notes: **This was a filler chapter, but I loved the way it turned out. And don't hate on my Magnus' dark side! Btw, the high-grade will come in next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. -_-**

* * *

Ultra Magnus was hunched over a data pad, half asleep. The meeting with Cyclonus had resulted in…an uncomfortable arousal. And after that kiss! Primus. Ultra Magnus had little choice to but to lock his room and alleviate his problem alone. Said mech had unwisely taken the morning shift. Granted, he's chosen it long before he'd begun meeting with Cyclonus, but it still did not make up for the loss of recharge the shift caused. Magnus was currently nodding off, coolant dribbling from the corner of his lips. Sleep seemed so close. It beckoned him and offered comfort. The promise of sweet dreams hooked its finger under his chin and sashayed away, tempting the soldier. Unable to fight any longer, Ultra Magnus caved in; his helm hit the datapad he had been writing on. His shift report was quickly covered in robotic drool.

A certain lavender Decepticon assaulted his recharge cycle. That lovely battle-scarred face refused to leave him alone. It was as if his fellow warrior was haunting him. Ultra Magnus did not mind. He succumbed to dream-Cyclonus' wishes, demands. At some point his dream-self had almost convinced his dream-mate to join the Autobots. Cyclonus' lips parted to ans-

"Magnus…Magnus, wake up."

The Autobot second moaned in distaste and partial anguish. Primus-dammit! Reluctant to abandon the warm thoughts of his partner, he lifted his head and onlined his optics. Flames engulfed his field of vision, waking him instantly.

"Rodimus, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night," he sighed.

"It's alright, Magnus." There was a hint of laughter in Rodimus' optics, as always. "Something bothering you? When Danny can't sleep, it's usually because he's stressed. I stay with him and it seems to help."

Ultra Magnus fleetingly thought Cyclonus' suspicious nature. That would be unwise.

"That won't be necessary," responded Magnus. His tone was not unfriendly.

"Do you want to talk?" The Prime seemed genuinely concerned. Magnus tried to quash his growing irritation.

"I'd rather not."

Rodimus held up his hands, "Okay." They paused. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." Magnus had agreed before he thought. Smooth.

Rodimus Prime seemed to brighten. Ultra Magnus cleared away his work area with a soft apology. With a swift movement, he wiped the coolant of the data pad's screen. His leader insisted it was fine as they started for the bar. As they took a seat. Rodimus tapped a slender finger on the glossy bar imported from Earth.

"It's been a while since I've had a drink," admitted Rodimus as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"Same here." Ultra Magnus tossed the Energon down his throat quickly. The effect was immediate. A handsome case of high-grade caught his optic. The Decepticon supplies were low (thanks to a recent bomber unit), and Magnus knew Cyclonus hadn't been able to look at a drink recently. The Sweeps went off site to drink according to something Cyclonus had said in their conversation last night.

Rodimus followed his somewhat absent gaze. "Expensive taste."

Ultra Magnus found the tag and lifted it gingerly. He dropped it immediately and looked away.

"I don't want it _that _bad."

Rodimus smiled a little sadly but counted credits anyway. He did it as though he hadn't heard a word. Magnus stilled his hands.

"It's fine, Roddy. I don't need it."

"My treat." Rodimus winked.

Ultra Magnus did not like where this was going.

The bartender took the Prime's credits; he placed the case of high-grade in front of Magnus who quickly forgot his worries. Cyclonus will _love _this, thought the Autobot second in command excitedly.

"I can't thank you enough, Rod," he murmured.

"No big deal." A pause lapped at them while the mechs sipped their drinks contentedly. "So who's the case for?"

Ultra Magnus sputtered as he choked on his high-grade.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, it's quite obvious you're going to share it with someone."

Ultra Magnus paid for his drink; he took the case and hurried away from the bar. His only concern right now was get away from Rodimus.

"Magnus!"

"Stop following me, Roddy, my personal life is none of your business," growled Magnus.

"It used to be!" he shot back.

A hand tore across the Prime's face with uncontrolled rage. The mech stumbled into a wall. Blue optics were wide with fear as Magnus stood over him. There was a look on that white face that the young Autobot had never seen before. It was a look that defied hope, peace and rest. It was…_a_ _Decepticon look._

"Let me make this very clear: Not everyone spends their time chasing you. Get over yourself, Hot Rod."

The blue and white mech flung open the door to his quarters and abruptly slammed it shut.

As the echoes of the door's locks faded, Rodimus was aware of rejection creeping into his spark, twisting his judgment. Hate and despair ruled his mind for a split-second.

That split-second would matter later.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW OR I EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST! :3 Luvs and hugs_


	4. No One Can Harm Us Here

**Summary: **Cyclonus and Magnus have their fun.

**Pairings: **Cyclouns/Ultra Magnus

**Warnings: **Slash, sticky, drinking

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Dark clouds swirled overhead. Rain had been falling over the planet's cruel black desert for some time. Thunder clapped; lightning licked across the eerie landscape. This foul weather had not yet reached the heavenly sanctuary that Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus loved so.

The latter currently lay on his back, running his fingers through the stringy blue grass. His ruby optics were offline as to enjoy the sounds of the approaching storm. Another roll of thunder stretched across the surface of the planet. Cyclonus smiled. He loved storms. They were chaotic and soothing; he liked the paradox of such things.

Perhaps that was why he saw Ultra Magnus the way he did.

An Autobot and a Decepticon. They weren't the first, he was certain of that, and they were not the last. But the secrecy thrilled him. More than that was the intimacy. They spent these nights carefully, they were not just fragging each other senseless (though that would be nice), but they took time to know each other. It was that juxtaposition Cyclonus liked.

Cyclonus felt the ground shake slightly. He cocked one audio. Ultra Magnus was coming. A smile tried to work away at his composure. Primus, that Autobot was wearing at him. Decepticons were not supposed to _feel. _And yet the mention of Ultra Magnus made his spark flutter and want to call out, 'Where?'

"Have I kept you waiting long?" he asked in concern. Cyclonus onlined his optics, arching his back and curling his hands into fists as he reached his arms out to stretch.

"Not terribly," rumbled the flier as the pushed himself up to a sitting position. He watched a tell-all frown pull down on Magnus' lips. "No, I'm not lying, _Ultra Magnus_."

The mech rolled his optics. "No need to be so snappish, _Cyclonus," _he retorted playfully. Cyclonus crossed his legs at the ankles, heels touching the edges of the energon pool though they didn't quite reach the glowing purple liquid. His head lolled back and he gazed at Ultra Magnus from over his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked suddenly, straightening. His optics zeroed in on the case by Ultra Magnus' side. He rocked back on his palms curiosity tracing his harsh features. Cautiously, he stood.

"A case of high-grade I thought you might like," Magnus responded, holding it out. When Cyclonus didn't move, the Autobot soldier motioned for him to take it. Gingerly the Decepticon grasped the handle. His servo touched Ultra Magnus' in the process. Silence spread between them, broken only by the ever-present thunder.

"You bought this…for me." It was more a statement, but Magnus heard the question etched into the words, so he nodded. "Why?"

"Because…" Another frown tugged at Ultra Magnus' lips. Cyclonus thought it was painfully obvious what he wanted to say. "I think that I-"

"Love you." Cyclonus stepped forward, setting the case down as he walked. Ultra Magnus understood, lifting a servo to touch Cyclonus' face once before their lips met heatedly. Their glossae sparred and their palms felt every inch of the other's body. Cyclonus broke for air, panting readily while Ultra Magnus nipped his neck. His fingertips scratched up and down Magnus' back. The Autobot growled, grinding crudely against the soldier underneath him. The mech slammed Cyclonus against a jagged wall eroded by the natural energon on the planet.

A soft whimper tried to rise in Cyclonus throat, but the Decepticon squashed the submissive sound almost as soon as it did.

"Don't hold back on me," snarled Magnus. Cyclonus was surprised at the conviction in the Autobot's voice. He was normally so soft-spoken. The mech toyed with an antenna, keeping Magnus on edge, teasing his lover. It had been weeks since they had been with one another; neither had been able to sneak out without seeming suspicious. Ultra Magnus was patient. He understood Cyclonus' need to revel in this moment.

"I love you." The purple flier kissed his partner. "Ohh, I love you so much, Ultra Magnus." Cyclonus' body was shivering pathetically, and the Decepticon cared not. His Autobot counterpart stroked the back of his neck, fingers splashed across the sensors to send another powerful shudder through him.

"I love you, too," he whispered, his previous brutal lust forgotten. Intimacy was what Cyclonus wanted. As Magnus ran his hands across his mate's body, he felt the scars. Some were from their personal battles, others over time. But most…most he had known himself. "Galvatron," murmured the warrior. "Why do you allow this, Cyclonus?"

"I don't. I don't." Cyclonus' shutters flew open, fear apparent in his ruby optics. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Hush…Easy." He rubbed his knuckles. Cyclonus blinked, fear spilling away. Magnus swept him up and lay in the grass with him, uncapping a bottle of the high-grade. "Ease your mind. No one can harm us here."

* * *

Heavy breath warmed the plating on Cyclonus' neck. He squirmed and writhed beneath the Autobot he loved. Magnus licked up his jaw, tasting him, savoring him. Their sparks pounded in desperation to get out and merge. Ultra Magnus growled a single word: "Open."

"M-Magnus…"

High-grade sloshed in his tanks as Ultra Magnus pushed his hips back. His valve aching, ready. Ultra Magnus' teasing had jolted him into a heat cycle, leaving him submissive and all but _begging _Magnus to ease this nagging burning.

"Mm, Cyclonus, I love you…"

"Ohh!" Magnus' spike breached his valve. Cyclonus guided Magnus' free hand to the sensor nestled at the tip of his valve, hidden within the folds. He rubbed it between thumb and index finger, sending sparks flying through his neural workings. The mech's mouth parted in a yelp of pleasure. "M-Magnus! Ohh-_ohhh!"_

"Yes! Cyclonus! Mmm!" His hips rocked forward into his mate's. Their bodies moved to a rhythm only they knew, and well. Waves of sweet fiery ecstasy tore across Cyclonus' body with every thrust he met. Magnus was snarling like an animal above him; Cyclonus was mewling piteously as everything he was coiled within his lower body, winding tighter with every slam of Magnus' hips. Tighter…tigher…

"Ohhh, Magnus, I-I'm go—_**aahhh! **_Primus! Fragging _**Primus!"**_

A tsunami of pleasure slammed across his body, the coil in his body springing so suddenly he sobbed. He chanted his mate's name and screamed, knowing no one would hear him. The walls of his valve clenched on Magnus' spike tightly. The extra pressure brought forth an answering shout from the Autobot in him. Ultra Magnus spat, crying and yowling, his love for his mate as evident as it was loud. The mech's transfluid filled his tight valve, scouring his walls with his essence. But Cyclonus hardly felt it before submitting to the static that clouded his processor.

* * *

Cyclonus awoke in Magnus' arms. This planet's sun was up and warming him. He shifted, wincing in pain. Grumbling, the Decepticon rolled over to kiss his mate.

"Magnusss…" He nudged him tenderly. "Wake up."

"Nuhh…"

"What time is it on Cybertron?"

Magnus groaned. "Who cares? You and I could stay out all day if you wanted…" His denta nipped his audio; Cyclonus chirped happily.

"Well, well, well… isn't this interesting?"

Magnus' head flew up. Cyclonus covered himself and shook violently. Soft

'no's left his vocaliser.

"What a cute little…escapade."

Galvatron's cannon was warm when it touched Cyclonus' head. He remembered thinking only one thing: There was no other bot he would rather be with when he died…

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Ch. 4 will be here soon :D_


End file.
